


Essence of the Heart

by Valendra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Relationship(s), Roleswap, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valendra/pseuds/Valendra
Summary: Roles reversed, well known story retold.Yuuri Katsuki is a living legend,  a precious gem for the figure skating world. And Viktor Nikiforov, the prodigy and a national treasure to Russia, had been a loyal fan for years. Victor Nikiforov grew up looking upto his idol, Yuuri Katsuki and had no reason to hide or lie about it. Finally, after years he could stand on same podium alongside of his idol, decided it was time he should stop panicking and meet with his idol properly. And when he finds out Yuuri might be retiring before he can make his resolution come true, Viktor decides to prevent it from happening.





	1. Old Startings New Findings

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Chapter updated with proper editing. Because I realised I didn't upload proof read version only after a week. *facepalm*  
> I need to apologize forehand because it’s been ages since I wrote a fanfiction and I’m sure it still might bleed your eyes at times. If you’re still alive after that torture though, know that it's only thanks to my hero, my beta reader @galliechan. She’s a lifesaver and my eternal fuel for to keep going with this couple. 
> 
> One minor detail before you proceed; this is a role reversal au but only Viktor and Yuuri’s ages are swapped. Rest of the cast remain at their original ages in cannon, therefore Yuuri is 4 years older than Viktor. I just wanted to see how the dynamics would be if Yuuri was in Victor’s age and Victor was in Yuuri’s age. Also the idea of a fanboy victor was way too cute to pass.
> 
> Note: Solo Por Ti by Josh Groban is only one of his songs I’m a sucker for, the man has a heavenly voice. That aside, I thought despite being an incredibly slow song, the lyrics mirrors Victor’s “Stay Close to Me” perfectly. So to convey feeling of the song and Yuuri’s program better, I also put english translation of the lyrics.

“You did good, Vitya.” Yakov patted his student’s shoulder gently. 

 

The young lad was bent over, clutching a dog plushie as he nodded. His teal eyes shone bright with anticipation for his score announcement. At first glance, it was hard to tell the young skater was 16 years old. Not while fashioning his long silver hair in a high ponytail, wearing a blue rose crown. And certainly not while his androgynous features weren’t yet harshened by puberty, startling green tinted eyes shadowed by long dark grey eyelashes… He was a beautiful teen and no doubt he was aware of it.

 

_ “Viktor Nikiforov. 195.54—his total score is 278.12!” _ Viktor gasped.  _ “Young athlete made an incredible senior debut and now is in the lead!” _ the commentator exclaimed.

 

“Yes!” boy sat up excitedly, loose silver hair locks escaping under the rose crown danced with his movements. He hugged his coach in excitement. The young skater had a dazzling smile, he waved at the cameras, beaming like sunlight itself.

 

_ “The last skater is Yuuri Katsuki, 20, representing Japan. His free skate program will be to the song, ‘.....’” _

 

Viktor looked up as a dark haired, slender Japanese skater entered the ice rink and the lad’s eyes grew wide. “Oooh!” he exclaimed as his coach ushered him to move from the Kiss and Cry. “I’ll watch this!” he said excitedly. 

 

Yakov huffed in exasperation and followed after the young prodigy. Viktor Nikiforov was a young excited lad, who had always been a bit extraordinary and ridiculously talented on ice for his age. Though interestingly enough, the Japanese skater announced in the arena now was Viktor’s all time favourite. The teen might even go far enough to call the late bloomer  _ “the most amazing cool skater idol” _ of his. Only if asked.

 

Katsuki Yuuri was known for his timid and humble nature. Even in interviews, he didn’t acknowledge his own success, implying he can and could do better. That was one of the reasons young Viktor become a fan of Katsuki Yuuri. The Japanese skater was a perfectionist and he was always challenging himself. 

 

The first time Viktor found out about him was when Yuuri had just started with senior competitions four years ago. He was not landing half of his quads perfectly, but he never gave up . He even headbutted at side of the rink during a competition. But next year he had returned with a higher success rate, and following year even higher and better. That slow but steady improvement had impressed Viktor, of course, but more than that it was Yuuri’s style that caught his attention. He was… giving life to the music.

 

Finally, the song began and suddenly Yuuri’s skates seemingly came to life. Viktor was watching him, captivated by the smoothness of his movements. The Japanese skater was sliding on ice along to the music with a unique charm. 

 

 _“Katsuki put all his quads on the second part of his program. An ambitious choice, there he goes into a flying camel spin,”_ the commentator explained. 

 

Viktor was curious how he would land all the quads, his step sequence seemed to be intense as well for the first half. 

 

_ “And here comes a triple lutz, a perfect landing!” _ commentator informed and the arena applauded.  _ “Triple axel.. and triple toe, beautifully executed.” _

 

His movements were so natural, so fluid. It was hard to look away from him. And that landing, it was so perfect Viktor could hardly contain himself from joining the cheering crowd. And he might be nervous, but the Japanese skater seemed to be having fun too, he was smiling just now!

 

“ _ Quadruple flip, followed by a double toe loop!” _

 

Viktor’s eyes grew in excitement. He watched in awe as his idol landed all his jumps perfectly. Everything Yuuri doing was blowing his mind, Viktor always wanted to up his game so one day he could compete against him on same rink. Today he partially made that dream come true, but now it was obvious; Katsuki Yuuri was going to win gold this year at Sofia Grand Prix, he was at another level. 

 

_ “And a combination spin,” _ the audience was cheering as the skater finished his program.  _ “This program might be Katsuki’s personal best yet,” _ the commenter continued. 

 

_ “Katsuki Yuuri. 210.23—his total score is 300.68! He won the the gold metal! Conquering Sofia Grand Prix 2009 and earned his personal best for the free program!!” _

 

At the podium, young Viktor was proudly holding out his silver medal, next to him gold medallist Yuuri was smiling to the cameras sheepishly. On his other side, there was the bronze medallist, a senior skater smiling to cameras with a proud smile one last time. He had already announced his retirement at the age of 30 before the grand prix, he was going to step off the ice as a competitor after the world championship was over. It was emotional for his fans and the other competitors. Bronze medallist congratulated both youngsters with a smile. Viktor noticed Yuuri had a nervous but sad smile as he shook hands with him, he idly remembered in an interview Yuuri had mentioned he respected his senior very much for his skills. It must be hard for the Japanese man.

 

Before getting off the podium though, Yuuri turned to Viktor, giving a sincerely bright smile. “Congratulations,” he said, offering his hand to young boy for a handshake, his brown eyes seemed to lit. 

 

And at that moment, young Viktor’s mind exploded. A blush colored his face as a small ‘meep’ escaped before a stupid smile cracked his face in two. He shook the offered hand and nodded like a puppet on loose strings. 

 

“Th-thank you!” he stuttered with his heavily accented English. Yuuri chuckled lightly in amusement, that was the brightest and possibly sweetest smile Viktor had ever seen the older man gave. But the moment ended very soon, too soon for Viktor’s liking. They had to get off the podium and leave the ice for the press conference, only to be surrounded by reporters right and left, having photo sessions forehand. And after saluting the arena, making small rounds, Yuuri left the rink to meet with his coach. That was the last time Viktor had a chance to speak with Katsuki Yuuri in person. With a single smile, he left the boy blushing madly like a teen girl. 

 

\----

 

Sochi Grand Prix 2015 was coming to an end. Winner of the male figure skating was going to be official in less than half an hour. The first five skaters have already finished their programs, currently the Russian prodigy Viktor Nikiforov was in the first place with a 20 points lead after free program. He was the last year's gold medallist after all, though it could change after the last skater finished his program. The audience was now excitedly waiting for the last program; the longest wait was going to be over. Ice was cleaned already as cameras turned to focus at the entrance of the rink. A dark haired skater was standing alone with his coach, exchanging words before he started his free program. He was dressed in a fairly simple costume, a loose white shirt with ruffles at wrists, a black vest adorned with crystals and simple dress pants. It seemed like he just stepped out of a party and happened to drop by the rink for a quick gig. 

 

_ “Now, the next skater is Katsuki Yuri, 26, from Japan,” the  _ announcement declared.

 

He nodded to his coach and pushed himself away from the edge of the rink. Sliding to the middle of ice as he opened his arms to salute the roaring crowd, a serene smile on his face. Audience obviously loved him. If for nothing, it was his polite and bright smile that stole their hearts. 

 

On the side, the Russian team was watching him intently; the young ‘Russian punk’ Yuri Plisetsky and the pride of Russia, Viktor Nikiforov. The young man had been openly a fan of the Japanese skater, there was no way he'd miss this program. But he was thoughtful, Yuuri Katsuki had been away from competitions for a year now due to health reasons. He was never absolutely sure, as everything related to the champion skater’s personal life during that time was kept top secret...But bits of information he could gather suggested that Yuuri Katsuki had a heart disease or suffered effects of mental weakness. It wasn't uncommon for athletes to be overwhelmed by stress and mental weight of the pressure of competition, or the fear of failure. Though he hoped Yuuri wasn't suffering from anything like this, his adolescence idol must be stronger than that. He frowned slightly; even though the Japanese skater was an ambitious fighter, he always had a fragile looking smile. Maybe it was a telltale, or he was simply reading too much into it. 

 

“ _ His free skate program is to the song, ‘Solo Por Ti’.”  _ Viktor mentally shook himself when the commentator made his announcement, then locked his eyes on the Japanese skater _.  _

 

With practiced grace Yuuri slide and stopped at his starting spot, standing still with his head down. In mere moments the soft melancholic notes hit and echoed in the arena, it was a dreamy and slow melody. With fluid movements Yuuri raised his hand and head tilted to his left, turning around himself swiftly, as if leaning into the touch of a partner. Then he turned around himself, gaining speed along with the lyrics of the song.

 

_ Dime qué haría de mis días,  _ _   
_ _ quien soñaría si no estas. _ _   
_ _ Cómo podría respirar el aire,lejos de ti. _ _   
_ __ Cuando no estas aquí.

 

_ [Tell me what should I do with my days _ _   
_ _ Who could I dream about if you are not here _ _   
_ _ How would I be able to breathe the air while being away from you _ _   
_ __ Whenever you are not here]

 

Viktor knew this song, he briefly considered using it; studied the song, checked out the lyrics for the meaning behind…It was a beautiful song, but he dismissed the idea because it felt too melancholic for what he had in mind for this season. And now he was all the more curious how his idol would skate to it. Yuuri had a dreamy, calm expression; he wasn't smiling or sulking. He appeared to be absorbed into the song, skating across the ice and entering a spin. 

 

_ Solo por ti, caminaría _ _   
_ _ en la infinidad. _ _   
_ _ Afrontaría _ _   
_ _ contigo la eternidad. _ _   
_ __ Solo por tí…

 

_ [Just for you I would walk _

_ Across infinity _

_ I would brave _

_ Eternity with you _

_ Just for you] _

 

Then, unexpectedly, he went for his first jump.

 

_ “A triple lutz!” _ the commentator informed.  _ “With  _ _ a perfect landing, very clean,” _ and the arena applauded in excitement.

 

It was endearing to watch how he seemed to move so elegant. As if he was just making up his program on spot, he made the program look effortlessly easy. With a wistful but sad expression he entered a lunge, changing pace of his routine slowly. 

 

_ Dime lo que siente tu alma, _ _   
_ _ dime por qué vive en mi. _ _   
_ _ No se pero voy muriendo lento _ _   
_ _ Solo sin tí. _ _   
_ __ Triste me quedo así... 

 

_ [Tell me what your soul is feeling _

_ Tell me why is it that it lives within me _

_ I don't know why but I am dying slowly _

_ Alone and without you _

_ I am left in despair like this] _

 

_ “A quadruple lutz! Katsuki planned 4 quads for second half of the program,” the  _ commentator explained. 

 

“Hmmph…” Yuri Plizetsky made an annoyed grunt. The Japanese senior skater was  _ really _ good, so good that the step sequence was making him want to strangle himself. And he already had a silver haired idiot to beat, his day was just getting better...

 

_ Solo por ti,caminaría _ _   
_ _ en la infinidad. _ _   
_ _ Afrontaría _ _   
_ _ contigo la eternidad. _ _   
_ __ Solo por tí…

 

_ [Just for you I would walk _

_ Across infinity _

_ I would brave _

_ Eternity with you _

_ Just for you] _

 

_ “A triple salchow, followed by a quadruple flip! Katsuki planned 4 quads for second half of the program,” the  _ commentator explained. 

 

As the song was increasing its pace, so was Yuuri. He entered a jump camel spin and then moved to his second jump. Viktor raised his eyebrows, one hand covering his mouth to hide his surprised expression as he did yet another quad loop. Despite being one year away from the ice, the Japanese man was still going strong as if he never took the break. 

 

_ Te daré mil poesías, _ _   
_ _ las escribiré para tí. _ _   
_ _ Cantaré mis melodías, _ _   
_ __ con la música de tu alma…

 

_ [I will give a thousand poems to you _

_ I will write them for you _

_ I will sing my melodies _

_ With the music of your soul…] _

 

_ “A Quadruple axel and a triple toe, beautifully done.”  _ crowd cheered with delight.

 

Viktor was watching, holding his breath, Katsuki was skating like the monster he has always been. Ever evolving, never ceasing to impress...But, was he always looking that pained or was it because of the feelings he was conveying into his program? Viktor couldn't decide. 

 

_ Solo por ti,caminaría _ _   
_ _ en la infinidad. _ _   
_ _ Afrontaría _ _   
_ _ contigo la eternidad. _ _   
_ __ Solo por tí…

 

_ [Just for you I would walk _

_ Across infinity _

_ I would brave _

_ Eternity with you _

_ Just for you] _

 

_ “There comes a triple axel! ” the  _ commentator said.

 

He was executing his all jumps masterfully, apparently without breaking any sweat. Viktor was hardly containing himself, he knew all Yuuri’s programs by heart and this one was still one of the best so far. He always had a strong stamina, the Russian skater was filled with delight. 

 

_ Solo por ti,caminaría _

_ en la infinidad. _

_ Afrontaría, _

_ amar por la eternidad... _

_ Yo solo,solo por tí… _

 

_ [Just for you I would walk _

_ Across infinity _

_ I would accept the challenge of _

_ Loving (someone) forever _

_ Only me, just for you] _

 

_ “Quadruple toe loop, followed by a double toe loop! Another clean landing, nicely executed...”  _ Yuuri entered into a spin combination at the climatic end of his program, the arena was cheering him on. 

 

“Bah…” Yuri pouted, no doubt he could do better than this man if he had half his experience. He was good though, he hated to admit. The young lad only hoped no one will start calling him Yuri Jr. now. He glanced at his teammate, Viktor’s admiration for the senior skater was no secret. But this time Viktor was slightly frowning, looking thoughtful.

 

Yuuri finished his program with a deep bow as the music died out as slowly as it started. Crowd started cheering and chanting his name with a loud applause. 

 

“ _ This was a magnificent comeback for Yuuri Katsuki, the break he took certainly seems be worth it.” _ the commentator started as Yuuri started bowing with a polite smile to the arena, waving his hand, looking grateful for the support. “ _ Many were worried he'll be overshadowed by other skaters, because honestly he gave us quite a scare yesterday. It’s great to see Yuuri Katsuki is back on ice and he proved he lost nothing from his skills.” _

 

Viktor recalled that Yuuri’s short program was a bit delayed yesterday. He first thought that the reason was a technical issue, but turned out the Japanese skater had low blood pressure after the warm up. He performed his short program regardless, but as soon as his program ended, the Japanese skater collapsed on all fours, out of breath. Perhaps it was the tension and stress of returning to competitions after a year that got the senior skater, the Russian skater wondered idly if he was healthy enough to compete at all. His eyes followed the Japanese skater to the Kiss and Cry. Viktor had won the gold medal when Yuuri was absent from scene last year. Though Yuuri had performed brilliantly, for now Viktor was still in the first place. Christophe was going to be 3rd without a doubt, as he was following after him in the rankings. Although the question here was, who was going to get gold this year. The Russian team was betting on Viktor; their champion,the brilliant prodigy, a monster! But that was when the real monster had stepped into the shadows last year. And now, he had emerged back into the light… 

 

“It's alright…” a warm, deep voice made Yuuri look up at his coach. “You did great.” Celestino gave an assuring squeeze at his arm. 

 

Yuuri gave him a tired and sheepish smile, nodding thoughtfully. Celestino had been there since before his senior debut, he was a constant pillar in his career and a reminder he was not alone. Yuuri put the giant sushi plushie on the bench to his side, he leant on his knees seemingly still a bit out of breath. He was still calculating and recalling his performance in his mind, his eyes were unfocused. Trying to determine if he did good enough, where he lost spin and how he landed his jumps...

 

_ “The scores are out. Katsuki Yuuri gets 213.11, it’s 1.65 points higher than Nikiforov's. And his total score is 320.06!! He barely beats Viktor Nikiforov and is now in first place! What an incredible comeback on behalf of Yuuri Katsuki.” _

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up with announcement, his eyes grew wide with shock. He was so sure that the Russian skater was going to win gold this time round. He lowered his head, sighing in relief. His lively coach gave the young man a bear hug, congratulating him. 

 

“You did it Yuuri! Well done, well done!” he grinned laughing. 

 

Meanwhile Viktor was automatically smiling off to the cameras directed his way. Yuri behind him sighed in a hopeless manner. “1 point literally…” he said, looking at Viktor. “That old man beat you by one point, ridiculous…” he walked away mumbling as Yakov called out after him. 

 

“Where are you going Yuri?!”

 

“Somewhere quiet, all those fangirl screams are making my ears bleed.” boy said in a dismissive manner. 

 

Viktor smiled after him “Your fans were just as loud earlier.” Yuri grunted and hurled his own selective choice of delicate words from Russian language to the young man. 

 

They were finally on podium, standing on the steps just like the first time, side by side. Viktor had met Yuuri on a few occasions during previous competitions, but after that first meeting he couldn't dare go beyond the casual greeting. He had met his idol, but that was literally it. His excited 16 years old himself was way too nervous and smitten to do anything other than smile like an idiot back then. But he was 22 now, he begged something to change. And after congratulating Chris, when the gold medallist turned to smile at him as brightly as ever, Viktor recalled their first meeting 6 years ago. Yuuri looked a bit more mature now, and up close he was a really handsome young man. His face was tainted with a blush, Viktor wasn't sure if because of cold or not, but there were red marks on the corners of his eyes. He cried after winning again,  _ such a crybaby still _ , Viktor thought fondly. No wonder women really loved him, he had the mixture of a childish charm and charisma of a young man on ice. Thinking thoroughly, Yuuri Katsuki was very different on and out of ice rink. It was as if there were two separate people. Because as startlingly charming he was in the rink, the Japanese skater as looking completely plain out of competitions.

 

“Congratulations.” Yuuri offered his hand once again, giving the Russian skater a beautiful smile. 

 

Viktor this time returned the smile with a wide and genuinely happy one, his startling teal eyes sparkling with blue tints under the silver locks. “Thank you, congratulations to you too. That was a breathtaking performance.” He shook Yuuri’s hand. 

 

The Gold medallist’s eyes slightly grew larger, but he sheepishly laughed, nodding to the Russian man in typical Japanese manner. His laugh was still the same, turning his eyes into thinner lines. The man didn’t change at all, Viktor thought. The nostalgic realisation made him feel warm inside. It was like meeting an old friend, going to an old neighbourhood and realising everything essentially remained the same. After the exchange, the medallists posed once more for the flashing cameras before leaving the rink.

 

\---

 

Yuuri was feeling incredibly tired, people thought he may collapse after the ceremony but he wasn’t that weak. Still, returning to ice competitively was nerve wracking enough for the gold medallist. His free skate had been not what he wanted, he expected young Viktor to have a higher score than him just like in the short program. But with an incredible strike of luck, he ended up with a higher score, earning him the gold medal. 

 

“Are you ready Yuuri?” Coach Celestino asked, waiting his student at the door with a wide satisfied smile. 

 

Yuuri nodded, zipping up his tracksuit and straightening up. He glanced himself on the mirror, he was wearing his glasses now, his hair was still slicked back although a bit messed after the performance. He avoided the press right after the ceremony, slipping into the locker room with an excuse. But they were going to get him at the press conference and he almost knew what they were going to ask him. It tightened the knot in his stomach. He must’ve been making a face, because as he was walking past him, Celestino gave a loud pat between his shoulder blades. Yuuri felt every bone in him shook with the impact. He half turned to look at his tall coach, a bit scared if he was going to get another blow.

 

“You got this, boy. Wipe off that terrified expression off your face,” he said and then beamed. 

 

Yuuri looked at his coach, bewildered, before giving a hopeless sigh. “I'm not frowning because I’m scared.” He gave a small smile to reassure older man that he was fine. 

 

Celestino gave him a thumbs up with a wink, then they left the dressing room to join the other medallists. Chris and Viktor seemed to be enamoured in an intense and seemingly amusing debate. Christophe Giacometti was always the flirty type and he sort of knew what made Viktor tick. They were rivals but also good friends. They shared Instagram selfies, occasionally tagged each other in other social media platforms and were practically inseparable during competitions. There was an age gap, but Yuuri was never the social butterfly. He was happy with with his small family at Hasetsu and childhood friends’ support. He never got to be too friendly with other skaters, except perhaps for his rinkmates in Detroit. Viktor gave a light-hearted laugh at Christophe’s possibly suggestive remark, Yuuri looked at them with a tiny bit yearning. But he said nothing when he approached them. The Swiss skater turned to greet him with a wide, mischievous smile. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri. The man of hour!” his words rolled off his tongue with a bit of an accent. “We've been waiting for you. Are you nervous?”

 

As the gold medallist looked up at Swiss skater, Viktor once again thought how always impressed he was by him. No matter how old or successful he was, the Japanese skater still looked tiny and painstakingly ordinary standing next to these two attractive men. Yuuri was barely tall enough to pass both Viktor’s shoulder. He used to be underestimated and overlooked in his earlier years, that was before Yuuri won his first gold. Even though he knew, Viktor was still startled at how swiftly this small man turned into a war veteran giant in mere seconds. Yuuri smiled at them with practiced ease, wearing a completely professional mask devoid of any emotion. 

 

“I'd be lying if I said I'm not,” he said calmly, then gave a light pat to blond man’s arm. “Thank you for trying to cheer me up.” Then, he turned to walk into conference room. 

 

Viktor looked after Yuuri with raised eyebrows, then back at an unamused Chris. Did the older man - despite the height difference - just shut the seamlessly bold, playboy Swiss skater Christophe up, treating him like a kid? A snicker escaped Viktor’s lips, he turned around as the blond man snapped his head to the sound. The doors opened at that moment, saving Viktor from a possible nasty backlash. The Medallists entered the press room, all changing into professional skaters as soon as they stepped in the presence of the cameras. 

 

Many of the questions were directed at the gold medallist. Focusing on his career, his plans for the future, his performance this season and what he wanted to do next. Yuuri answered questions calmly, giving a polite smile occasionally. He looked different to Viktor’s eyes, somewhat calmer, more silent…so unlike the young man he met on the podium 6 years ago. 

 

“There were rumours about your retirement during your break last year, do you really consider it?”

 

“Was the break because of an injury or illness?”

 

Yuuri had a small smile on his face through all, Viktor glanced at him as he answered questions regarding his absence briefly. “I didn't take the last season off because I considered retirement, no. I wanted to spend time with my family, that's all.”

 

“Is it true you choose your theme for the free program with someone in mind?” A reporter asked, because Yuuri was still giving them the same answers regarding last year. 

 

To that question, gold medallist paused. “Unn..” he said quietly, Viktor glanced at him only to catch a glimpse, a ghost of a very desperate and sad expression. Then the young man smiled beautifully to the cameras. “I did, but it's a fictional figure imagined for the program. It's not dedicated to a real person.”

 

Before reporters could press on more to the gold medallist for the flashy headlines they wanted to get, organizers wrapped up the press conference. Once they were out of sight Yuuri sighed, Celestino was close by him being the ultimate support, solid pillar. Press conference this time was especially intense, since he was returning to ice ‘only to win golds’ according to them. It was making people wonder and suspect if there was  _ something _ else beside the “quality time with family” excuse. 

 

“Yuuri!” a voice called after him.

 

Yuuri turned around, surprised to see the Russian skater coming to him, wearing a casual smile. “Oh…uuuh…Viktor?”

 

“Yes, I just wanted to talk to you before you go.” He glanced at the tall Italian man beside Yuuri, blinking innocently. “Of course if it's alright?”

 

Celestino looked at his student, Yuuri nodded at him. Then the coach gave a smile, “Alright. Don't take long, I'll go pack things up ahead.”

 

Yuuri looked up back at Viktor, his dark brown eyes suddenly looking very tired as he gave him a sheepish smile. “Yes?” so he dropped the mask? Viktor idly wondered, but did not ponder on much. 

 

“I know, we could still meet up at the banquet, but there is a chance I thought you might not show up…” he shrugged lightly. “So I wanted to tell you now, while I can,” he started with a calming voice, smiling widely at him. Yuuri was now listening to him curiously, frowning a bit in confusion. “Since I was young, still in junior division, I've always admired you, Yuuri Katsuki,” he declared with confidence. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as a light blush started spreading his face, but Viktor continued, cataloguing it for perhaps later use… “I looked up to you all these years, but I was a scaredy cat and couldn't boost up enough courage to talk to you,” he chuckled at himself. Then he stared at him with a strange glint in his eyes, Yuuri noticed idly the young Russian had a faint blush on his cheeks. “So please…” Viktor leant in a little bit towards the shorter man, smiling brightly. “Don't try to ditch the banquet, as a fellow fan I ask you not to.” 

 

Then he straightened up, letting out a deep sigh. “Ooooo, that felt good…. OK, see you tomorrow at the exhibition Yuuri!” he waved and walked away cheerfully, leaving behind a dumbfounded Japanese skater. 

 

\---

 

Stupid dress codes…stupid events…stupid ties...But most importantly, stupid banquets…

 

Yuuri hated social gathering events like these, he always felt cornered. There were usually many people seeking opportunity to meet and talk to the people they have eyes set on, be it for business or personal interest. Since his first gold metal, the media had declared him as the most sought out bachelor, the fact that he didn’t announce a possible candidate or implied their presence was just like cherry on top. Katsuki was looking for the love of his life, who would be the princess completing his life? Those were very important questions the media and all his fans were seeking an answer to. 

 

Yuuri was bored out of his mind but he plastered a somewhat polite smile on his face and continued sipping from the champagne to avoid responding to the man telling a joke at him. The only reason he attended was because Celestino and surprisingly Viktor had insisted him to. Well…He also happened to be the guest of honor, it'd be rude if he had not attended to the party. Yuuri, could see Celestino on his peripheral vision, who was also trapped in an intense conversation with organizers from other events. So he couldn't immediately come and save Yuuri even if he wanted to. He sighed, forcing a chuckle when this middle aged man finished his joke and the guests around him started laughing. 

 

Viktor, on the other hand, had arrived at banquet fashionably late. As he explains to Chris, “No no no. I arrived just in time. The party barely started, it seems to me.” He took a glass of champagne as he nodded to a couple of people passing by him. 

 

“You made me wait…” the Swiss skater pouted. “I was bored out of my mind while waiting here on my own…” he gave a wink with a flirty smile to a young woman across them. 

 

Viktor snickered as he cleared his throat. “ _ Prosti _ ...” he drank half of his glass at one go. “Anything interesting?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki is already here, if you're asking for him.” Chris said casually. “And yes, you're asking... judging from that excited puppy eyes.”

 

“He is?!” Viktor's head snapped up with wide open eyes, searching crowd. He was never subtle about his interests and certainly he wasn't hiding his admiration for the Japanese skater. Everyone close in Viktor's circle knew he had a celebrity crush on Yuuri, practically adored the soil he walked on. He was worse when he was younger, though it was adorable to watch at times. 

 

And Christophe was one of the top witness’ to this phenomenon, on several occasions he had to endure Viktor’s fan banter and go through photos and videos of the Japanese skater with him. Though, now unable to bear that childish lost look on his friend's face, Chris gestured to far end of the ballroom. 

 

“He was there a while ago, chatting with some guests.” 

 

Viktor looked at the way Chris pointed, that childish panic melted into a relaxed expression when he finally saw the man he was seeking for. The change in the young man’s expression once again caught Chris’s interest. Whenever Yuuri Katsuki was mentioned, the Russian skater would turn into an excited fan boy, eyes wide with wonder and a silly big smile curving his thin lips. Then when he finally met or set his eyes on the said man, his demeanour would turn calmer, more mature, almost lovesick. It was amusing Chris to no end, he wondered if Viktor was aware of his feelings or not.

 

“Off you go…” he waved his hand in dismissal. “Go and talk to your boyfriend. Leave me alone with myself.”

 

“Aah! No no, we're not dating Chris, we practically just met. Hahaha!” Viktor laughed in amusement.  _ He's not denying completely, _ Chris noted. “Besides, he's obviously busy talking with others, and catching up…”

 

“Hummm… if you say so,” he sipped from his champagne. 

 

Viktor watched his idol from far, while still managing small talk as sponsors greeted him. He could find time to talk to him during the next few hours. No need to creep around him like a stalker, not when he's having a great time talking to others… _Oh_ …The young man frowned ever slightly, his eyes intently locked onto the Japanese skater. Yuuri didn't look like he was enjoying being cornered by all those people, he actually looked uneasy. Viktor watched him excuse himself from the guests and go to his coach’s side at some point. Celestino took one glance and excused himself to walk with Yuuri, away from the crowd. He hardly swallowed, torn between going to help, to interfere and stay here to observe, as an outsider. Viktor watched as much he could see through sea of people while Celestino calmed Yuuri down again. Yeah, he was an outsider…

 

Chris followed his Russian friend’s gaze, sighing in annoyance as he ignored the lovely lady seeking his attention. The Swiss skater wrapped an over friendly arm around his silver haired friend, casually draping himself over him with a playful smirk. 

 

“Now now, my dear Viktor. Decide already whether you want to go to him and be the dashing prince or not. Or stop staring like a creep from the shadows.” Viktor blinked at his words, which made Chris chuckle. His friend could appear to be a predator about anyone, but became a hopeless rabbit at the mention of the legendary Yuuri Katsuki. It was adorable, except it was growing to be a bit annoying when you had to endure it for about a decade. “Just go and comfort him, you idiot, I'm sick of watching you stalk him with that lovesick lost puppy look,” he gestured forward with his champagne glass. 

 

Viktor stared at his friend for a few moments, totally ignoring the fangirl stares of a few lady guests around them due to intimacy - Chris and Viktor never had any personal space issues whatsoever with each other. Hence, they were a favourite duo among hopeless fans. He looked back at Yuuri's direction and he couldn't see Celestino next to the Japanese man. Then he saw both have returned back to circling the crowds, except Yuuri seemed to be drinking yet another glass of champagne, still looking troubled. Viktor gulped and drank the remaining half of his glass. Then took Christophe’s hand holding his glass and emptied its whole contents down his throat. 

 

“Aah…  _ Bleen _ , these are not strong enough…” he wiped his lips with his finger lightly then turned to beam at his bewildered friend. “Thank you for the champagne Chris!” 

 

“Damned Russians…Don't come to me crying tonight” he said smirking all knowingly. 

 

Viktor walked purposefully to the other side of the ballrooml, only to be stopped by a couple of guests. He was the last year's gold medallist and this year's silver; he was also sought not only for his talent but also for his looks. Viktor had to halt, in order to not come out as an impolite jerk. Exchanging casual banter as he kept an eye on Yuuri. On his delay and a couple of more stops later, he noticed two things about Yuuri Katsuki. One, he was not totally calm and in control as he skilfully appeared to be in front of cameras. Two, he tended to drink when he's nervous or didn't want to talk, and Viktor counted five glasses of champagne in the last hour already. Hold on, last hour?!! Yuuri had a mild blush coloring his face due to the alcohol, though his face seemed paler than usual. 

 

The young man beamed a beautiful smile to the lady trying to charm her way into Viktor’s attention. “Ah, excuse me, I'm summoned. Very pleased to meet you.” He walked away casually. 

 

Yuuri was having difficulty with breathing, the perfume of the old woman passed by them was way too strong for his sensitive nose. Also he was feeling a cold sweat building up at his back, the monotone voice of the man in front of him was driving him further sick. He was a fan, his wife was a fan, Yuuri hated how passionate he was about the Japanese skater’s successful career. He cursed initially Celestino for forcing him to attend the banquet, he cursed Viktor for being the annoying pest he was and talking him into attending the banquet... Yuuri’s vision was starting getting blurry, blacking out slowly into a maddening nightmare. Then a hand slipped around his waist, lifting him up slightly with a firm hold. 

 

“Yuuri! Ah, finally...” a thick, accented and cheerful voice shook him along with the unfamiliar arm holding him. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open as he stared at the handsome Russian skater who suddenly popped up beside him. “I was looking all over for you!” Viktor beamed a smile, he was close, uncomfortably close. 

 

“...Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, he was too disoriented and startled to mind his brutally invaded personal space. 

 

Viktor ignored and started dragging him away. “I'm taking him, skater business! Very important! Bye!” he half explained to the shocked man. 

 

Yuuri, wobbling along the way, absent-mindedly acknowledged the young man’s firm hold around his waist, supporting as he guided him through the crowded ball hall. When the cold air hit his face, Yuuri opened his eyes wide, gasping for air. They were at the balcony, and Yuuri greedily inhaled fresh night air, cold biting into his throat. He leant on the stone railings for support and only then Viktor’s supporting hold had disappeared. He took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose and pressed his hands on his temples. He was going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow to regret…After a couple of moments, he calmed down, half turning to look at the Russian skater silently standing beside him. 

 

“Better?” Viktor was watching him, sipping from his champagne with a wide smile. 

 

Yuuri stared at him for a few moments, face flushed both with cold and alcohol. Eyes half shut, making him look his age suddenly. He looked incredibly ordinary though, no way you'd expect a gold medallist to look this plain and have such a horrible taste in ties. He should burn that tie, Viktor thought in amusement, right before Yuuri scattered all his thoughts. 

 

“Why?” he said in a husky tone, slurry due to champagne. 

 

“Why?” Viktor echoed, frowning a bit. “Do I need a reason to help out another skater?” he smiled innocently. 

 

Yuuri looked at him and then sighed. “No…Not about now…” he said, pushing himself off the railing, only to lean his back to it, arms draping over. “You said you were looking up to me…Why?” Yuuri continued, with an effortless flirty tone and Viktor had to swallow twice.

 

The man looking at him with that intoxicated expression, almost suggestive and curious, was not the man who skated just today in the exhibition, nor the day before. Suddenly he was reminded of the age difference between them and that Yuuri was older one. He absent-mindedly wondered if Yuuri Katsuki always looked  _ this hot.  _   
  



	2. The Wolf in Sheep Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is 2nd chapter, from now on updates will be scarce unfortunately. 3rd chapter may be delayed a few weeks, but since 2nd Chapter was ready I didn't want to wait until I finish editing following chapter.
> 
> Also, from now on there'll be mentioning of mental distress issues and anxiety in some chapters. I'm not an expert on the field, please feel free to point out if there is anything out of place regarding those scenes.

Yuuri looked at him, then sighed. “No.. Not about now… You said you were looking up to me… Why?” Yuuri continued, with an effortless flirty tone.

 

Viktor had to swallow twice, Yuuri Katsuki before him was not the man who skated just today in the exhibition, nor the day before. This man in front of him was an adult, not the timid, quiet man he appeared to be either, but possibly what dozens of female fans would die to see the glimpse of… Russian skater found himself wondering if Yuuri always looked _this hot._ Ah, but he did a few times. His routine the year before was of a flirty playboy, it was his FS program and Viktor had memorized the program by heart. He looked good in that too; charming, sweet and playful, but _this…_ this was on a completely different level. Being sexy was not Yuuri’s style hence he sticked to fun or melodramatic music through his career. Though probably he was like this because of alcohol, Yuuri was a bit drunk… No, scratch that, totally drunk. But Viktor thought that he liked this drunk Yuuri, perhaps a bit more than the sober and skating Yuuri. _He looks relaxed_ , Viktor thought fondly.

 

“Uummm… Do you want a real answer, because you look a bit drunk, no offense...” he blinked, trying to smile and wondered if he was blushing as much as he felt the heat rising on his face. “I can blabber about for small talk too. I learnt a few new jokes today.” _yeah, lovely banter Viktor, well done._

 

He mentally cried in misery, he was making a fool of himself in front of his idol!! What was he, 5 years old? Yuuri made an amused face, smirking at the young man.

 

“No, forget about it, it's stupid…” Yuuri waved a hand in dismissive manner. “This’ a boring party, and it's your fault…” he muttered frowning.

 

“My fault?”

 

“Yeah…” Japanese skater looked up while undoing his tie, giving Viktor a drunk half glare. “if you didn't insist-... Bait-convince me, I wouldn't ‘ave come!!” his words were becoming sluggish, his Japanese accent cracking up at times.

 

Viktor snickered, covering his mouth. “Bait-convince?... Is that even a word?”  

 

Yuuri gave an annoyed grunt, pulling off his tie. “You know wha’ you did!!” he continued glaring at the Russian man. “I didn’ want to come this party…” he waved a hand gesturing the crowded ball hall, then glared at the crowd inside. “I could sleep instead…”

 

Viktor felt a pang of pain, Yuuri seemed sincerely annoyed, being drunk aside… His half-hearted glare was sad and bitter, gold medallist’s dislike for the social event was obvious. Was Viktor wrong on insisting him to attend? No. Well, perhaps… But his was just a simple request. He gave a sad smile, there was no way he could foresee that Yuuri would be this upset about the banquet. He just wanted him to come so they could perhaps have a chance to talk more and maybe have fun memories? He recalled Yuuri being a somewhat lone wolf, well, maybe there was a reason. Regardless, Viktor decided he needed to take responsibility.

 

“Well… _Spasibo_ , allow me to fix your boredom for you then. How shall I entertain you?” when Yuuri made a face, Viktor shrugged with a bright smile. “I can tell jokes, but Yakov says my jokes are poor... Or I can try making impressions!” that earned him a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Yuuri, Viktor grinned. “Or… I don't know… I could dance I suppose. Tap dance, ballet?” he chuckled in amusement.

 

“... Alright.” was Yuuri’s answer.

 

Viktor blinked, “Oh? Which one then?”

 

Yuuri pushed himself away from the railing, grinning at the Russian mischievously, his face colored with the tint of a blush. “The dance…” he said giving the brightest smile ever. “Let's dance!”

 

“Oh, alright then. We nee-..!!” Younger skater’s eyes grew wide with surprise when Yuuri stepped closer and casually took Viktor’s glass only to empty it down his throat. “Yuuri?!”

 

“‘tis was gettin’ warm anyway!” gold medallist laughed, dropping empty glass in the large pot of the plant behind him. Then grinned like a child at a very confused Russian young man. “Now your hands’re free..”

 

Viktor’s eyes lit as Yuuri started dragging him back to the ball hall. He couldn't help but return the smile with a big one, perhaps tonight was going to be much more memorable than he hoped so.

 

\---

 

_“Attention, the flight AT7581 to Seoul is ready for departure…”_

 

Yuuri was dragging his suitcase as he absent-mindedly listened to the announcements echoing in the airport. He slept through most of the flight but was still feeling the hangover headache from last night. His temples were throbbing lightly and sun was way too bright for his liking. He didn't recall most of the events on the banquet. Except that at some point that young Russian skater had taken him outside. He frowned thoughtfully, hoping he didn't do anything funny after getting drunk. His father was always quite the noisy drunk type, Yuuri himself had his moments but never got too drunk to the point he blacks out about it next day. Well, since no one told him anything about it, probably nothing weird happened.

 

He got onto the train taking him to Hasetsu. The two hour ride was nothing compared to the 5 hour plane flight… But now he was torn between going to his family’s resort and going to his own apartment. He didn’t tell anyone he was going back to Japan right after Grand Prix, heck, he didn’t even tell Celestino. The man was probably going nuts when he couldn't find his gold medallist skater… But he’d understand, or so Yuuri hoped.

 

He took out his phone, it was still in flight mode. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or make explanations to until he was home, a place where he can hide under layers of blankets and sleep to his heart’s content… Yuuri leant his head onto window pane, staring at his phone thoughtfully. His hands automatically touching apps on screen, checking them out of habit even though there was no internet connection. Then he stopped after opening a chat app. There was a chat window with an unknown number, last message time reading 3 am. He frowned, opening chat window and was greeted by thumbnail of a photo, beneath it a message reading; _“These are the last ones~. Hope you sleep tight! ❤️”......._ A _heart?!!_

 

The photo above it had two people posing for the camera for a selfie, and perhaps a couple more in background going for the photobomb. One was Yuuri himself, he almost didn't recognize himself… He was giving the creepiest dorky smile with the most unrefined, drunk expression he could possess. His shirt collar was unbuttoned, his tie worn on his head like a bandana, his jacket nowhere to be seen. Beside him was a young man, silver grey hair was swept side but stray locks were falling over his eyes. And those teal eyes were lit up, matching the impossibly bright smile plastered on his face.

 

Yuuri felt his face heating up with embarrassment. Though, he was horrified because he couldn’t remember even posing for this photo, still both of them looked incredibly happy. Himself was looking surprisingly fresh and relaxed. His frown got deeper as he looked up back into the chat log. There were a total of 15 photos, from what Yuuri could gather, at some point young Viktor asked for his phone number last night so he can send the photos he took. Well…. It obviously had been a wild night. There were dance photos, Yuuri had NO recollection of those, in one of them Christophe was already topless and was helping Yuuri strip as well… He buried his face in his hands, did he actually strip at some point?? He was feeling incredibly embarrassed, there was NO way he could go see his parents right now.

 

\---

 

His tiny bachelor apartment afforded very few luxuries as he wanted it to look simple and feel comfortable like ‘home’. Living room was his favorite space, it was cozy and small. He liked it better that way, spacious rooms made him feel more alone in an unhealthy way.

 

Yuuri couldn't stop staring at the small collection of ‘ _memories_ ’ from last night, since he arrived. To be exact, since he dressed into comfortable pj's and sat on floor by the coffee table leaning his back to the sofa behind him, for the last half hour… He half glared at his phone. He was sure, almost smell that there were much more photos somewhere on other devices and he was scared… He sighed loudly, passing a hand over his face. Then put his phone down.

 

Viktor Nikiforov… He knew the young skater since his senior debut. Young Viktor blew off all his senior competitors and placed second at age of 16. Yuuri recalled how impressed he was when the young Russian performed for the first time with adults. He was agile, elegant in movement and was very beautiful. He remembered how shy the boy was when Yuuri congratulated him on the podium, he later realized that the boy had been his fan for years now, and was overwhelmed. It was the beginning of Yuuri’s bright career and he was not used to being admired. More less having a talented Russian skater being his fan. Yuuri was also not used to being the one winning, but the very idea and memory of young Viktor looking at him awestruck was making him smile fondly every time.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes with a faint smile on his lips, he looked down at his phone. Viktor was quite shy until this year, but no matter what, he always looked happy to see Yuuri in competitions. A true fan perhaps? He absent-mindedly remembered young Russian coming to his rescue last night, when he was possibly going to collapse or faint. Maybe worse, have an attack… He remembered being incredibly grateful for the intervention. Viktor helped him out for fresh air, he also remembered how great it felt inhaling the icy night air. But he couldn't remember after that, he remembered seeing Viktor’s face a lot, but it was all foggy… Russian skater probably decided accompanying him, because Yuuri was simply too drunk to be left alone. Yuuri found himself smiling widely, whatever happened, his drunk self looked happy and carefree in those photos. That was enough, in a sense.

 

Then he sighed, taking the phone in his both hands, frowning at it as he took a deep breath. Then disabled flight mode, he couldn't really delay the inevitable anymore. It was 1 pm now, they were going to go nuts if Yuuri didn't talk to Celestino anytime soon. And then his phone started vibrating with all incoming notifications. He closed his eyes shut until his phone would stop vibrating. Then sighed heavily, took a peek at numerous missed calls, messages on various apps.

 

Celestino really did go wild, there were a few calls from Phichit even. Oh, and his mom called him too? He should call back to assure he's safe and sound, there were also multiple emails and text messages. But, first things first, he took a deep breath fast dialing his coach’s number. Almost immediately Celestino answered the call with a powerful bellow from other side.

 

“YUURI!! FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Yuuri where are you?!! What happened??! Are you alright??” he sounded worried.

 

“Hi, Ciao ciao.. I'm alright.”

 

“You don't sound alright…” a heavy sigh came with a long pause. “What happened? Did that Russian boy say something to y-”

 

“No!” Yuuri interrupted, a bit surprised. “No he's got nothing to do with it.”

 

“Are you sure, not him?” his coach sounded doubtful.

 

“No,of course not. Why are you bringing him up now?!” he paused, wondering if he sounded too harsh.

 

“Alright…” Celestino said carefully. “Where are you now?”

 

“... Hasetsu.” was Yuuri’s weak response.

 

“HASETSU?!!” his coach gave another surprised and worried yell. “Why?! Why are you in Hasetsu?”

 

“....” Yuuri wanted to say something, give his coach a valid reason for his irrational fear and mild anxiety attack forcing him out on a plane to his homeland. He couldn't… “I just wanted to be home.” was his defeated answer.

 

Celestino sighed, Yuuri trusted his coach would understand of course. The man knew him better than anyone else and had been there through his career, being the solid pillar whenever he needed. Yuuri wasn't a demanding skater, he had his simple needs and moments just like others though. But perhaps his Japanese student was just a bit too meek at times, he was very quiet and liked keeping to himself, very tend to become someone holding everything bottled up in him until it exploded. Celestino knew that his student was feeling lost now, that he wanted to do a lot but was crippled by his own weakness.

 

Yuuri wasn't always like that, he had his own pace but he wasn't always at the bottom. Or it seemed so… Until one year ago Celestino had no idea how stressed and hopeless the boy had become. Yuuri almost never complained about anything or asked for help, trying to fight his demons on his own. And one day, he obviously lost the long ongoing war… Celestino shuddered at the memory, that was a Yuuri he never again wanted to see. He didn't always understand Yuuri, but he trusted his student’s judgment. Young man was just trying to contain that monster in his own way, threatening to eat him alive if the boy let him.

 

“Alright… I understand.” his coach finally said, Yuuri let out a long held breath. “But you should tell me if there's something bothering you.” Celestino continued with a slower voice. “You were with him all night, if that boy said somet-”

 

What? “No, no ciao ciao… He didnt-”

 

“You can tell me,” Celestino insisted. “If he did something that made you-”

 

“STOP TRYING TO PUT BLAME ON VIKTOR!! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!!” Yuuri raised his eyebrows in shock, he found himself yelling before he could stop. He took another breath in order to control himself, hanging his head down. He rubbed back of his neck leaning more into the table. “Sorry for yelling… this… this is my decision, my doing. The boy was kind and supportive. Don't treat him bad about something he had nothing to do with…” he explained with a weaker voice. “I'll call you later.” he nodded to few parting words his coach gave and ended the call.

 

Yuuri felt defeated, closing his eyes he put his head on the table. That phone call drained him of all his strength. He had to call his parents though. They were probably very worried. But why would Celestino insist that him leaving without a warning was related to Viktor or whatever he might’ve done?... Then his eyes snapped open, did _something_ happen last night with the Russian skater? He sat up straight in his seat,suddenly feeling very nervous and lost. What could have _happened_ that made Celestino ask him repeatedly about it?? He mentally shook himself feeling heat was rising from his neck to his ears. He certainly could not have gone _THAT_ drunk!

 

\---

“Thank you, Minako-sensei…” he softly murmured gratefully accepting the green tea his ballet teacher offered.

 

Yuuri called his parents after calming down that day, when he told his mother he needed some time alone, she didn't insist. Told him with her compassionate voice that his family is here whenever he needs them. And despite his objections Minako had barged into his apartment right after his phone call, refusing to leave him to himself. This was his third day in Hasetsu and Minako was once again in his apartment, saying she was just passing by. He didn't leave the apartment at all, so Yuuri didn't mind when she brought groceries and some snacks for him. She also wasn't trying to talk to him about this, him returning suddenly in mid season and hiding in his apartment. She was just sitting with him, making small talk. Like now.

 

“So,” the ballet teacher started. “The triplets are becoming a nightmare slowly but surely.”she sat at the coach across sofa Yuuri was sitting. “Yuuko will go nuts when they grow a tad bit older though, she's barely holding it together.”

 

Yuuri gave a small smile, nodding. He didn't feel like talking, so his role in this conversation was just listening.

 

“You should pay them a visit at ice castle too. They'll be delighted to see you. I could even throw a mini Welcome party if I knew you were coming…” she said casually.

 

Yuuri was stubbornly staring into his green tea, not giving a response.

 

“..... Yuuri-kun…” Minako frowned at her former student. “I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but a response from time to time would be nice. I'll feel less like a nutcase woman talking to herself.”

 

Yuuri looked up, smiling at her apologetically. “Sorry, I don't feel like talking today… mind if we simply drink tea together?” he gestured at his cup in a polite manner.

 

Minako pouted, “Man… alright, when you put it like that… when did you grow up to be a man? I miss my fragile flower student.”

 

“I wasn't a fragile flower, sensei.”

 

“You were a delicate flower, going all emotional as much as you did a point wrong.” she continued cheerfully.

 

Yuuri lightly chuckled drinking his tea. “If you say so…”

 

Minako looked at her student, he sure did grow up into a young man. She sighed, missing him being clingy and dependant of her like a little brother. Though she was glad he did so, he was surely going to grow up to be an even stronger person.

 

Yuuri’s phone started ringing, interrupting the idle silence. He looked down at the coffee table, startled. Then picked his phone, answered when he recognized the calling number as Yutopia.

 

“Hello? Oh, mom hi.” Yuuri felt a pang of pain and guilt. He should go see his family this week, perhaps tomorrow or in the weekend at least. “How are you doing?... Oh, tourists are coming to Yutopia? That's nice to hear… ” Yuuri’s serene smiling face was disturbed by a frown, Minako watched him curiously. “What?.... My friend? Who-...” Yuuri’s expression turned into a mix of panic and confusion in a few seconds, he looked alarmed. “You said who?!”

 

Minako sat up in her seat, watching him intently. “What's wrong? What did Hiroko-san say?” she urged as he hang up.

 

Yuuri was staring into distance trying hard processing what he just heard. “I should go to Yutopia..” he muttered. Then suddenly he jumped on his feet rushing to the door.

 

“Yuuri?!!” she stood up as he hurriedly wore his boots. “What’s going on?”

 

Yuuri grabbed his coat and keys. “Sorry Minako-sensei! I really gotta go!” and without hearing her reply he dashed out of the apartment, jumping two steps at a time through narrow staircase.

 

Yutopia was not that far from his apartment and halfway there was downhill. Yuuri decided fastest will be running to the resort, besides he needed to calm himself and drive that adrenaline out of his system. _Why?!_  Yuuri clenched his teeth, taking a sharp turn to left as soon as he got out on the street. He winded his way through pedestrians as much as he could manage to run at his fastest. _Why??!_

 

His mom told on phone that a foreign visitor arrived to the family resort. He introduced himself as ‘ _Yuuri’s friend_ ’, so she decided her son might want to meet up and greet this friend. _He is a handsome young man,_ his mother had commented cheerfully. _Tall, gorgeous green eyes and silver hair... Ah I think he said his name is Viktor? You should come see him if you can Yuuri._

 

Yuuri made an exasperated grunt through his gritted teeth, he made another dash taking his usual jogging route by the sea. Yuuri didn't know what to think about this, but if he wanted answers, ANY answer at all, he needed to confront this ‘Viktor’.

 

Within 15 minutes he was out of breath but have reached to the family Resort. He stopped by the gate, taking greedy breaths, cold air was biting into his throat. He coughed in pain, then walked slowly towards the entrance. Yutopia looked same just as he last left it, winter had rid all trees off their leaves, but rest of the resort was the same. He opened main door and entered the familiar hallway with a familiar comfort food scent hitting his face. He bent over to take his shoes off but then had to look up hearing his name.

“Yuuri!!”

 

Before he could react, young man was tackled down by a heavy body slam. He complained in pain, someone was pressing against his chest, panting. Then something wet started poking his face with loud sniffing sounds, leaving wet marks. Yuuri opened his eyes blinking, a big brown poodle was staring at him eagerly. Fur so thick and curly, it was almost hiding away its small round eyes. Then poodle started licking his face, whining happily as he asked for attention. Yuuri chuckled, half petting half trying to push the dog off himself.

 

“Stop it, you're tickling…” he objected half-heartedly.

 

“Ah Yuuri, I'm so sorry!” his mother's compassionate voice carried over, Yuuri looked away from the dog only to meet his mother's loving gaze. He had rarely seen any emotion aside from love and amusement in her all familiar small brown eyes. And there she was; standing with her hands clasped in front of her, looking at her son as if she just witnessed arrival of an angel from heavens.

 

LShe gave him the biggest smile when their eyes met. “ _Okaeri, Yuuri_.” her voice overflowing with emotions she couldn't put into many words.

 

Yuuri stared at his mother guiltily, petted the dog as he stood up. He stood as tall as possible in front of his mother, then gave a big, sad smile.

 

“ _Tadaima… okaasan_.” he was feeling his eyes started burning, though he was determined to not cry in front of his parents again. He simply hugged his mother tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as she hugged him back tightly.

 

The dog barked to remind them of its presence, _give me some of that love too!_ Beating the air with its fluffy tail. Yuuri remembered why he came here in the first place, he gently held his mother’s shoulders and straightened himself to look at her.

 

“Mom, whose dog is this?”

 

“Ah,” she smiled gently wiping corners of her eyes. “That's Makkachin. It's your friend's dog.”she smiled happily at her son. “I didn't know you had such good friends, he was very cheerful and polite too.”

 

“Where is he mom?” Yuuri asked with a kind voice.

 

“He's using the baths now.” she informed, chirping.

 

Yuuri smiled at his mother, then hugged her once more. He promised to stay for the night, before leaving her to greet this ‘friend’ of his. Then with a thoughtful frown he walked towards hot spring baths. There were a lot of questions running wild in his head, he was going to beat answers out of the Russian brat if he had to. Not knowing what really happened on banquet night was making him feel uneasy and restless.

 

He arrived to washroom, walked through the steamy space ignoring the two customers who stopped their noisy chatting when he entered. Then stepped outside to the cold air again to the outdoor bath. He briefly looked around before finding whom he was looking for, _exactly_ whom he was looking for.

 

Yuuri stared at the young man sitting at far end of the hot spring. Viktor Nikiforov was sitting there eyes closed, his silver hair damp with vapor, his face colored in pink due to heat. And as if feeling eyes on him, his grey eyelashes fluttered open revealing the startling green eyes. Then the wide smile curving his thin lips reached up to his eyes.

 

“Hi Yuuri!” he beamed waving, like it was completely natural that he was here.

 

Yuuri frowned a bit; despite being disturbingly happy and seemingly relaxed about their situation, young Russian athlete was handsome and he was aware of it. He even tilted his head to side in amusement, as if mocking Yuuri’s hesitation. But Yuuri was the level headed adult here, he should do what he came here for and hope the burning sensation in his face is only because of the cold weather, not because he was blushing.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov…” he said in an authoritative voice, his brown eyes looking as sharp as he was on competitions. He noted idly to Russian raising his eyebrows slightly in response to his full name. “We need to talk.”

 

Viktor blinked, then smiled to himself lightly chuckling. “Alright… not the greeting I hoped, but let's talk.”

 

“Not here… meet me at dining room when you're dressed.” Yuuri said briefly.

 

“Oh?” Viktor gave Yuuri somewhat a wolf's smirk, “Sure then…” he stood up in water, perfectly comfortable being butt naked.

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide a little, his gaze dropped down at Viktor’s muscular body instinctively, then swiftly - and perhaps forcefully- he looked back up to his face. Seemingly trying to appear unaffected, but the deep frown over his eyes and brighter shade of the brighter red spreading on his face was telling another story.

 

“Hmmm?” Viktor mused in amusement. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Just… dress up and find me…” The _level headed_ _adult_ blurted out before leaving public bath with a bright red face.

 

\---

They were sitting across each other at a short, typical Japanese dining table. Yuuri was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the silver haired man before him with a stern expression. Viktor was staring at Yuuri curiously as he was hugging and petting the big poodle sitting on his lap, who was panting happily. Staring contest continued until Yuuri’s mother worriedly interrupted them.

 

“I'm sorry, would you like to eat something? You must be hungry, you should treat your friend nicely Yuuri” she said smiling as she sat beside them.

Yuuri sighed lightly. “Mom, we're not that-...”

 

“Ooh! She's your mother?” Viktor interrupted “Ah no wonder, I thought there was an interesting resemblance.” he chirped happily.

 

“Resemblance? Of course, we're related after all.” Yuuri said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Your eyes…” Russian started fondly with a smile, “you have your mother’s eyes.”

 

Yuuri felt a heat creeping on his cheeks he looked away clearing his throat. “Just order something, mom’s waiting.” luckily her mother’s English wasn't perfect, she was having trouble understanding accents and following fast speaking.

 

“Hmmmmmm…. I want to have your favorite dish!” Viktor declared all too happily.

 

Yuuri looked back a bit startled. “Uh? Katsudon? But it's just…”

 

“Oh is it Katsudon?” his mother said happily, being able to pick out the word in all that English exchange.

 

“Yes! Katsudon!!” Viktor happily supplied giving Yuuri’s mother the biggest smile.

 

“I'll bring you two one bowl each then.”she said smiling brightly. “It's been a while Yuuri, I'm sure you will want to have one too.” she gave him a loving look before getting up on her feet. “I'll be right back!”

 

Yuuri found himself speechless as he looked after his mother and back at Viktor. Then he remembered Russian man’s comment about his eyes and felt the weird sensation again. He was probably blushing and he didn't want to be blushing when confronting the Russian skater. So he returned back to the staring contest, but had to look away when their eyes met. He was all conscious of the look Viktor was giving him now. He wasn't simply staring at him now, he was _looking at_ him. And Yuuri felt hopelessly weak, almost naked.

 

“I'll bite.” finally Viktor said. “What is it that you want to talk with me?” smiling at him knowingly.

 

Yuuri swallowed, sighing lightly before finally confronting the ‘brat’ with a serious manner. Whatever embarrassment he was feeling before was gone at that instant. Viktor watched the momentary change in his idol’s manner, he recognized that the pro athlete mode was on now. And immediately decided that he didn't like it.

 

“What happened at the banquet?”

 

Viktor’s eyes grew wide in shock, he didn't see that coming. “Hold on… you don't remember what happened that night?”

 

“Very little, only the beginning.” Yuuri said honestly, then made a distressed frown. “But I have a vague idea judging by the photos you sent.”

 

“Oh…” Viktor said, “Oooooh!” he later exclaimed in amusement. “Believe me, those photos are covering only very little of that night. Christophe and Yuri has much more at their phones. Although Yuri was dragged away by Yakov through half of it, so he should have at least to the dance off.”

 

“Dance what?!” Yuuri asked dreadfully. He hung his head in defeat, so that night was much worse than he assumed. “Then, what happened between you and me?”

 

Yuuri looked up, Viktor was staring at him with his brilliant green eyes,which seemed to be changing between blue and green depending on the light. His head was resting on his hand with a perfectly calm expression, except for his startling eyes boring right through him. Yuuri couldn't tear his gaze away.

 

“Why would you ask?” Viktor’s voice came out almost as a purr. “Did you remember something?”

 

“It's just…” he started, ignoring the Cheshire grin Russian skater was now giving him. “Celestino made it sound like _something_ happened. He kept asking if it was something you did, that forced me come to Hasetsu.”

 

“....” Viktor didn't have a smart comeback for the first time, to Yuuri’s surprise.

 

“Sorry for the wait!” his mother interrupted conveniently with a tray in her hands. “Two katsudon for our guests.” she set the meals in front of them and turned to smile widely at the Russian man. “Hope you like it. Enjoy your meal.” she said in her broken English.

 

Viktor beamed at her, being excited with the delicious smelling dish. “Wow! Amazing!!” he exclaimed happily, his mouth turning into this round, heart- like shape. “Thank you!” he said to the woman, taking out the chopsticks. After taking the first bite, Russian man exclaimed. “DELICIOUS!!” then started stuffing his mouth with tasty goodness.

 

Yuuri and his mom exchanged smiles, his was apologetic, hers was blooming with happiness. “Yuuri loves it so much, but he gains weight so easily so we usually save it for celebrations.”she happily supplied.

 

She left them alone to enjoy their meal and catch up. She was being considerate, but now since previous mood was disturbed, Yuuri had no idea how to go back to the same topic. It wasn't something you could talk over casually over dinner. He was staring into his bowl, he liked this dish, loved it. But even though he was enjoying it, his thoughts were focused on the banquet night. Viktor had remained silent, so it meant something _did_ happen between them… Yuuri was dreading asking further, he slowly chewed on a carrot slice wondering if he should actually press on. He glanced at the Russian man, his eyes grew wide when he noticed Viktor was staring at him. He seemed to be startled too, because his painful expression smoothly change into a playful grin.

 

“Hmm?” he batted his eyelashes, which made it impossible for Yuuri to tear his gaze away. “something caught your eye?” he teased.

 

“.... Why are you here?” Yuuri asked, ignoring the tease.

 

“Why?”

 

“I only talked to Celestino about where I was, yet you're here.” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why are you here Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

The addressed Russian man simply looked at him, then smiled, almost mysterious. “Because you invited me…” he revealed leaning his chin on his hand. “And you asked me to.”

 

Yuuri looked at him in confusion, his frown got deeper. He couldn't put what he said into right order and process correctly. “I did…. What?! When?!”

 

“After the banquet, in your room…” Russian skater purred suggestively,reaching for the seasoned vegetable dish in middle of table. “You asked me precisely, to save you if you're in trouble again.” he paused to look at him with a gentle smile, his gaze had a fond softness. “And here I am…”

 

Yuuri’s mouth opened but no sound made its way out. He was staring at

this young man, draping himself casually over the dining table in simple guest robes, in disbelief. Did he actually say that when he was drunk? Save him? From what??

 

“I was with your coach when you were speaking on phone…” he helpfully explained. “I heard some of the talk, but precisely the part where you declared my innocence! You were loud enough for world to hear!” then he added dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. “It's a moment I'll keep buried deep in my heart!”

 

“Do not!!” Yuuri cried covering his face with his hands. Back of his neck was feeling ridiculously hot, same like his face and ears. He did not do that… not when others were within earshot. He made a pathetic whining noise peeking between his fingers, frowning still with distress. “Why were you there?”

 

Yuuri Katsuki now was looking like a bashful teenager barely in his 20s and Viktor was fascinated by that. It was incredible how easily that intimidating skating legend could blush and whine like a kid. On a sadistic whim, he decided that he wanted to see him more like this, as a vulnerable cute little thing. Unlike that unapproachable, pinnacle of figure skating, the gold medalist Japanese legend…

 

“Well…” he could finally say, managing a somewhat nervous smile, his ears red. “I was called by Yakov, seems your coach thought I did something that made you run away in fear and embarrassment.” he gave an amused smile. “I told him I simply helped you to bed, then he decided to call you.” he shrugged lightly.

 

Yuuri stared at him behind the cover of his hands for a while, then sighed lowering them down. His face was still tinted with the blush and he looked very troubled by it.

 

“OK, what's done is done… you said I asked you to…… save me… again… why? From what? ” he asked, trying to regain his composure.

 

“I guess that depends… Aren't you trying to run away from something now though?” he said chewing. “Your coach was worried you might be considering retirement? So, I'm here to stop you from doing that, or whatever plan you have to falter your career this season.”

 

“What?!” he frowned at the young man. Yes, Yuuri was thinking about retirement at times, but he never told Celestino about it. And considering his almost happening panic attack at the grand prix, it could be a good opportunity to do so. He looked at Viktor. “Even if I think about retirement it's my decision. Besides, how do you think you'll keep me from doing it?”

 

Viktor gave an impish smirk, resting his chin at back of his hand, holding chopsticks casually. “Simple.” then gave his Idol a full teeth grin. “If you retire now I'm going to quit figure skating as well!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide in shock. “WHAT?!!”

 

“That's unless you take me in as your student. So here are your options…” he continued cheekily. “You retire and I quit figure skating, or you retire only to become my coach. Or you don't retire at all and we both continue competing each other!”

 

“... You're bluffing…” Yuuri said in disbelief.

 

“Nope.” he dug out his phone from inside his robe to make his point. “Depending on your decision I'm going to call Yakov.” he said looking all serious.

 

Yuuri stared at him as if he was betrayed, kicked in the guts. Viktor gave him a small smile.

 

“So… what will it be Yuuri? Can you live with the fact that your decision will reflect a young skater’s career?” he asked sweetly, his eyes staring at his senior, daring him.

 

“You can't do that…! ” Yuuri managed beneath his teeth.

 

Viktor made a small snort, then dialed a contact from his list and showed the senior skater that it was Yakov’s number selected indeed. He stared at Yuuri, who was watching him in confusion and horror. Then swiped contact aside initiating the international call, he put phone on his ear while watching Yuuri carefully.

 

“YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!” Japanese skater jumped up in his seat, almost slamming hands on table as he stood up on his knees. “How can you say something like that so easily?!! It's your career!!” He looked furious, but was trying hard to contain himself in order to not disturb guests outside.

 

Viktor was staring back at him calmly, unfazed when other side of the call finally answered.

 

“Hello? Vitya?!” the unmistakable hoarse voice of the old Russian coach was heard.

 

Yuuri glared at him, looking torn between hurt and being upset more than angry though. He clenched his teeth cursing under his breath.

 

“Hmm? What was that?” Viktor inclined, moving phone away from his ear, said coach was ranting in Russian, seemingly scolding the younger stray skater and probably demanding answers.

 

Yuuri looked down briefly, then looked up at Viktor. There was an unreadable emotion beneath that determined and pissed of stare. “You can't toss your career aside for sake of anyone!”

 

Viktor gave a small smile before answering his coach. “Ah, Yakov. Sorry for disappearing all of a sudden. But I have something important to tell you…” he didn't break eye contact with Yuuri. “It's about my skating career.” he said with a deadpan stare confronting Yuuri’s glare.

 

Staring contest lasted only a few long seconds, and ended when Viktor did so much as to open his mouth. Sending Japanese skater into a panic frenzy.

 

“Alright!” Yuuri blurted out exasperated. “You win… Hang up the phone!”

 

Viktor paused a moment closing his mouth shut. Then distanced the phone from his mouth while his coach started impatiently ranting, waiting to hear that oh-so-important-decision about his brat of a student’s career. “Alright what?” Viktor asked quietly.

 

Yuuri glared at those stubborn beautiful blue eyes staring at him, sighed in annoyance. “... I won't retire, alright…? at least not this season...” Yuuri said frowning, upset being outdone by someone younger than him.

 

Russian skater’s eyes lit with the declaration, his thin lips curled into a pleased smile. Then Viktor finally put the phone back on his ear. “Sorry coach, bad reception…” he started with a carefree voice. “I’m with Yuuri Katsuki now, but don't worry, I'll be back for the nationals!” he hang up, not waiting for Yakov to finish his surprised ‘ _what?!_ ’. Then he smiled innocently at the Japanese man, resting his chin in his palm leaning on table. “Now, that wasn't too hard right?”

 

“You practically blackmailed me.” he narrowed his eyes, looking upset.

 

“Encouragement! Just mere encouragement for a fellow skater!” he chuckled, then cupped his face in his both hands staring at Yuuri expectantly. “So, did you inform your coach yet?”

 

Yuuri huffed taking out his phone, dialed the number while glaring at the younger skater. His coach picked up quick thankfully, saving him from the awkward silent wait. “Hello? Celestino, hi… umm, I'm alright... Yeah sorry… sorry for the last time… also, I wanted to assure you that I'll not retire skating. I don't think I made it clear on our last call… Yeah, thank you for everything…. Of course... I'll be back a few weeks before.… Thank you, no don't worry about it. Bye.”

 

He looked down at his phone sighing. Then returned his gaze back to the silver haired evil brat, who happened to be the silver medalist on the last grand prix a couple of days ago. Viktor’s smile was so radiant as he spoke to Yuuri.

 

“So, that makes the two of us staying here until you return for nationals.” he grinned happily. “Say, Yuuri… why don't you coach me while I stay here?”

 

Japanese skater’s eyes grew wide in shock, he stared at Russian skater before blurting out a high pitched “I DO WHAT?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I leave you all hanging: yes, there are more photos and details regarding that night than Yuuri knows, I have the outlines of exactly what happened at the banquet. Yes, all of them will be revealed eventually. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bleen- I have no knowledge about Russian, but inserting random small words for Viktor really is fun. So, according to a Quora entry, this word is a mild inoffensive word; it explains "It may indicate different degrees of surprise, frustration, annoyance or other emotions. Depending on context it may be translated as "crap", "damn", "jeez" etc."
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes if I've done about the language.
> 
> Originally I wanted to write whole story in bulk and then publish it online. Though I could only cram out like 3 chapters before work and life kinda interrupted... I can't promise a steady update rate, but I'll do my best to see end of this one ^^


End file.
